


Matrimonio por contrato.

by Ashyintuitivereader16



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV), zurena - Fandom
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Frenemies, Lesbian Character, Locked In, Love/Hate, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyintuitivereader16/pseuds/Ashyintuitivereader16
Summary: Después de un par de meses de que Ramala mandara a matar a Maca y Zulema, sin tener éxito. Logra encontrarlas y sentenciarlas a una venganza aún peor que la muerte. A vivir como en la cárcel y juntas con nuevas condiciones.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Matrimonio por contrato.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aquí vengo con otra historia. Se me ocurrió al rever una película y dije "por que no?". De allí que se me presentó escribir esta idea algo descabellada. Espero que les guste y sus comentarios al respecto, si les parece que puede ser una historia que de o no para màs.  
> Que anden bien, cuidense. Saludos!

Todo era oscuridad y silencio. Sus respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba. 

-Maca. Estás bien? El bebé está bien? -dijó Zulema con voz ronca. 

-Zulema. Ay gracias a Dios. Sí, ambos estamos bien. Y tú? -le preguntó la rubia. 

-Vale, mejor así. He estado peor. 

De pronto sintieron el ruido de una puerta que abría. Y pasos que se acercaban.  
Unas manos comenzaron a quitarles las vendas sobre sus ojos. Frente a ellas estaba parado, nada más que Victor Ramala. 

-Veo que ya están conscientes nuevamente. Como podrán ver estamos cara a cara otra vez, hijas de la gran chingada. 

-Qué quieres? Por qué no nos haz matado todavía? -le preguntó Zulema mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante. Inclusive así, estando atada a una silla de pies y manos, teniendo todas las de perder. 

-Es así de directa y aguafiestas siempre no? -le preguntó Ramala mirando a Maca. 

-Siempre. Y además de directa, no le gusta que le hagan perder el tiempo. Así que por favor, contestale. 

-Vaya, que lindas no Chelo? -le dijó irónicamente a uno de sus secuaces. 

El muchacho solamente asintió sonriendo de costado, por compromiso. 

-Verán, si tanto se conocen y preocupan por la otra les encantará lo que tengo planeado para ustedes. Preguntaste Zulema porque no las mate. Bueno, lo pensé mejor esta vez, no como la anterior que las mande a liquidar a sangre fría. Ahora quiero que sientan lo que no es tener salida de una situación, estar tan angustiado y no tener escapatoria de tu sufrimiento.  
Y como sé que lo que menos soportan es perder su amada libertad, se la quitaré. Tendrán que vivir confinadas aquí, hasta que yo decida que ya tuvieron suficiente. Si es que lo decido obviamente. Piensen como si estuvieran en la cárcel salvo que van a tener un bebé con ustedes y formarán una especie de matrimonio por contrato. Ah claro, me olvidaba. Esa es mi otra condición por su vida. Porque si hay algo como bien saben que un buen mexicano ame son las bodas y las parejas felices más en el camino de formar una bella familia, como ustedes. 

Ambas quedaron en shock sin poder dar crédito de lo que estaban escuchando. Que sería peor? Estar vivas pero encerradas? Tenerse la una a la otra pese a todo u odiarse nuevamente? Ser dos conocidas que se empezaban a tolerar o aceptar las reglas para sobrevivir y ser un "matrimonio"? Podrías cruzar tantas barreras y aceptar algunas cosas que negaban con todo su ser, para así vivir? Todo está por verse.


End file.
